gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
1x15 (Not Always) Sweet Revenge
I don’t know why anyone would miss an episode of Glee: The Future of Us, but in case you did, here’s what’s going on: Beth found out her biological parents are Puck and Quinn and her sister is Rowan, and if that’s not enough for her to handle at one time she ran into a casting director who manipulated her into sleeping with him when she was a teenager. But the good thing is that Josh is there for her through it all. Daisy on the other hand has been ignoring Aaron since she told him she can’t have kids. Actually, a lot of people at McKinley are getting ignored. Rowan isn’t talking to Harlow because he told her parents Puck and Quinn that she’s in an abusive relationship, while Teagan has been ignoring Ben’s calls because she thinks her eating disorder makes her too damaged for him. That’s what you missed on GLEE! Rowan yawned as she exited the guest room and headed towards the kitchen, her bare feet shuffling across the hardwood. Her blonde hair was sticking up in the back, and the sleeve of her baggy T-shirt had slipped down one of her arms, unintentionally exposing an almost healed bruise on her shoulder. Robin was sitting at the table, dressed and showered already and reading something on her iPad as she drank coffee. (Rowan was really beginning to think she got up at the crack of dawn.) “Good morning,” Rowan said as walked over to the coffee maker. Robin murmured a “yeah, yeah,” and didn’t look up. Rowan was beginning to pour herself a cup when she froze, a thought occurring to her. “There’s no placenta in this, right?” Robin actually snorted. “No,” She said, still not looking up. Rowan, relieved, topped off her mug. “Is there cream or sugar?” “There’s skim milk in the fridge,” Robin said. “No sugar, too bad for you.” Rowan sighed – a little sugar in her coffee wouldn’t kill her – and then grabbed the skim milk. Once she’d poured some – okay, a lot, she couldn’t drink straight up coffee – into her coffee cup, she walked over to the table, sitting down next to Robin. “What are you doing?” Robin looked up at her, annoyed. “For your information, I’m looking at information for the Cheerios’ Regionals this Saturday and freaking out because we are not ready whatsoever.” “I don’t know, I think we’re pretty good,” Rowan said, and Robin gave her another annoyed look. Rowan looked down at the table and sipped her coffee. “We’re good, Puckerman,” Robin said, looking back down at her screen. “But good is not how you win Regionals.” Rowan was about to speak when her phone rang out, jumping and hopping on the table. “God,” Robin said, dropping her face into her hands. “Can’t you turn that thing on silent, Puckerman? It’s been ringing all night.” Rowan checked the caller ID. MOM, it read, a little picture of Quinn on the screen. Quinn and Puck had been calling Rowan on and off for the past few days, and Rowan had only answered once, just so she could assure them that she was alright and that they shouldn’t come looking for her. She’d hung up with an ‘I love you’ before they could ask for her location. “Sorry,” Rowan said now, turning her phone off. “It’s just a lot of spam calls.” GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US “Alright, guys,” Beth said to the glee club. “So, we’re going to be discussing Regionals today!” Everyone cheered. “I think that if we work hard enough, we can totally win this thing.”Allegra raised her hand. “Yes, Allegra?” Allegra’s hand went back down, she was currently sitting next to Caleb with his arm around her shoulder. “When is Regionals?” She asked. “This Saturday,” Beth told her. Rowan thought back to her interaction with Robin that morning. What day had she said Regionals for the Cheerios were…Oh, shit. “Miss Corcoran?” Rowan said without a second thought. Everyone turned to look at her. “Yes, Rowan?” Beth said. It was still kind of awkward for her to address her now that she knew Rowan was her sister. “Coach Sylvester told me Regionals for the Cheerios is this Saturday too.” At this, Beth felt like her heart momentarily stopped beating. Margie and DJ exchanged a worried look. “I’m sure it’s a mistake,” Beth assured the glee club before they could panic, even though she wasn’t sure. “I’ll go talk to Coach Sylvester about this right now.” She said, heading towards the door. “But Miss Corcoran,” Elena called out from her place next to Shawn. “What about our weekly assignment?” “We’ll discuss Regionals later,” Beth said, turning around and walking backwards towards the door as she talked. She had to find Robin, now. “Give yourselves an assignment! I trust all of you!” She turned back around and headed off down the hallway as fast as she could go in heels. For a moment, no one said anything, the glee club just sat there in awkward silence. “I have an idea,” Margie said, walking up to the front before someone could protest. “If we’re all going to go to Regionals, we have to get all these problems we have with each other out in the open. So, I think we should sing some revenge songs.” “Revenge songs?” Rowan repeated. “How is that going to unite us?” “I think I see what she means,” Tyler cut in. “Margie’s saying it would be better for us to get all of our angry feelings out before competition. That way we’ll all be at an understanding when we go to Regionals. I’m all for it, I think it’s a great idea.” “Thank you,” Margie mouthed at him, slightly annoyed that Tyler had come to her defense, of all people, but grateful nonetheless. “Let’s do it,” DJ said. “Good idea, Marge!” He clapped for his best friend, who smiled and did a half-curtsy. “I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Allegra chimed in. “The last thing we need before Regionals is drama. We have to be a cohesive unit, we can’t be at each other’s throats if we want to win!” “Cohesive?” Caleb said, looking at Allegra. “You want us to be glued?” Allegra gave him a small, tight lipped smile and patted his knee gently. “That’s adhesive, sweetie.” “Oh.” “Well, does anyone have a better idea?” Shawn said, and no one offered anything up. “Great!” Margie said. “I have a song I’d like to sing to start the week off, if that’s alright with everyone.” A few people grumbled, but no one objected. “Now,” Margie said. “Go stand in the corner and think about what you did. Ha! Time for a little revenge.” '' Allegra and Caleb exchanged a look. “Is she serious?” mouthed Allegra, and Caleb shrugged. “''The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and…I had it all, I had it him right there where I wanted him. She came along, got him alone and let’s hear the applause, she took him faster than you can say sabotage. I never saw it coming, wouldn’t have suspected it. I underestimated just who I was dealing with. She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum. She underestimated just who she was stealing from.” Allegra was staring at her, open-mouthed. “''She’s not a saint, and she’s not what you think, she’s an actress, whoa. She’s better known for the things that she does –''” “Whoa, whoa!” Allegra said, cutting her off and breaking free from Caleb’s grip as she stood up. “What is wrong with you?” “Sit down!” Margie said. “I’m not finished yet!” “Stop it Margie!” Caleb joined in, walking over to his girlfriend. “Come on, Allegra didn’t steal me from you.” “Wasn’t because of a lack of trying,” Margie said, looking at Allegra as she said it. “That’s it,” Allegra said, grabbing Caleb by the hand. “We’re leaving!” She announced, before dragging Caleb towards the door. Margie snorted. “I guess class dismissed,” She said to the glee club, who all awkwardly stood up, got their books and walked out. Ben was packing up his stuff when he heard the sound of footsteps. They were light and girly steps, but not making the sound of high heels or sneakers, and Ben had a feeling he knew exactly who it was. “Hey, Teagan.” “Hi,” Teagan responded, actually sounding almost shy for once in her life. “I know it’s a lot to ask but…can you do something for me?” ---------------------------------------------------------- When Beth entered the teacher’s lounge, she spotted Josh and Daisy easily, but no Robin. She sighed and walked over to their table. “Hi,” “Hey,” Daisy said. “You don’t look contagious…” Beth gave her a look of confusion, and Josh cut in, because he didn’t want to have to explain the real reason Beth had missed that day of work to Daisy. “So,” He said, causing Beth and Daisy to look away from each other towards him. “Don’t you have glee club right now?” “I do, but I need to see Robin, urgently,” Beth explained. “Have you seen her?” “You rang, Elizabeth?” The three of them turned to look at Robin at the sound of her voice. “Yeah,” Beth said. “What is this I hear about your Regionals being on the same day as my Regionals?” “Oooh, Elizabeth…” Robin said, not unfazed by this new information. “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do. I have no more control over when Regionals is then you do. Does this mean you can’t compete?” “If Margie, DJ and Rowan leave glee club for Cheerio’s, yes.” Beth said. “Robin, you have plenty of Cheerio’s to compete without them, just please, please let me have them on Saturday.” “Sorry, Elizabeth,” Robin said, though she obviously wasn’t sorry. “I have no control over Margie, DJ and Puckerman’s actions – if they want to compete at Regionals and stay on the Cheerio’s, that’s their choice. And let’s face it – who would pick glee club over cheerleading?” She flashed a fake smile. “Best of luck to you this Saturday, Elizabeth!” She turned around and started out, passing Aaron on her way out. She greeted him with an ‘Eric’ and Aaron rolled his eyes before walking over to his friends. “Daisy,” He said. “Can I talk to you?” Daisy looked from Aaron to Beth and Josh, who were watching her, waiting for her response, and then back. “Sure,” She gave in. “Let’s go to the hallway.” Daisy stood up and Aaron followed her outside, leaving just Josh and Beth. “So,” Beth said. “I guess you want to talk about the Eli thing huh?” “It’s not your fault, Beth.” Josh assured her immediately. “You were still a kid, you were young, and impressionable…” He trailed off, and shook his head. “God, I just want to go kick that guy’s ass…” “Don’t,” Beth cut him off. “Seriously, Josh.” “I wouldn’t actually do it,” He assured her. “I want to, but I won’t. I don’t know, maybe I should go tell him to stay away from you though…” “Josh,” Beth said gently, touching his face and making him look at her. “Don’t, seriously. I don’t want to get revenge on Eli, I don’t want to see him, I don’t want to talk to him. I just want to forget he ever existed, okay?” Josh nodded. “Okay.” ---------------------------------------------------------- Once they’d gotten far enough down the hall that they were alone, Daisy turned to face Aaron. “I’m sorry,” She said before he could speak. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Aaron told her. “It’s not your fault.” “But it is,” Daisy said. “I did all that to myself, I had the eating disorder. If I hadn’t gone down that road I’d still be able to have kids.” “You didn’t chose to have that happen to you,” Aaron said. “Like you told Teagan, if you had known how you were going to end up you never would’ve done it in the first place. You can’t hate yourself for this forever. And you can’t keep pushing me away.” “I don’t want you to be bitter someday, hating me because I’m the reason you can’t have a family.” Daisy explained, looking down, as if she was ashamed. “I care about you, so I’m just speeding us up to the inevitable ugly end before I can find you in bed with a woman who is extremely fertile.” “I would never do that to you Daisy,” Aaron said, cupping her face. Daisy looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone else before. And…and I don’t want kids if they won’t have you for a mom.” Daisy smiled slightly at this – that was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever said to her, that anyone had ever said to her. “I was never really cut out for the parenting thing anyway, not like you.” Daisy shook her head. “No,” She said. “No, I always knew you would’ve made a really amazing dad. I always really wished I could give you that, ever since the first kiss.” “You always had so much faith in me,” Aaron said, instead of arguing with her that he probably wouldn’t win father of the year. Daisy smiled at him, touching his shoulder lovingly. “And you haven’t proven me wrong yet, Shapiro.” ---------------------------------------------------------- Ben sat in the waiting room of the OBGYN, feeling like he was getting funny looks even though he couldn’t see the stares. Sure enough, there was an expectant couple across the room who were looking at him, the wife taking notice that Ben had a cane and milky eyes and using it as an excuse to stare and judge. Another pregnant woman who was about to leave cast him a glance over her shoulder every once in a while, while her two boys jumped up and down excitedly as a nurse gave them some candies for being good. The nurse at the front desk had given Ben and Teagan a glance as they walked in, and another as the doctor led her back, but then she’d kept her eyes down on her desk. She saw lots of teenage parents come in and out of this office every week, and one more wasn’t going to shock her. Ben knew all of these people probably thought he’d knocked Teagan up, he wasn’t stupid. But honestly, he didn’t care if that’s what they all thought. He just wanted to be there for his friend. That’s all he’d ever wanted, ever since Teagan’s eating disorder had been nothing but a worry in the back of his mind. The woman who’d been staring was called back just as Teagan came out, and their shoulders brushed as they passed each other. The woman grabbed her stomach and gave Teagan a look of disdain, like she was a contagious disease. “What’s your problem?” Teagan snapped at her, seeing this, and Ben’s head turned towards the sound, immediately recognizing Teagan’s voice. She sounded crabby – he hoped everything was okay. The woman looked horrified, and her husband touched her back and forced her to keep walking. Teagan scoffed – God, it was just like high school – and then walked back over to Ben. She plopped down in the chair next to Ben, notifying him of her presence with a loud sigh. The door opened and shut as the mom and kids left, Ben slightly startled by the hallway noise. “Is everything okay?” He asked Teagan, turning back around as the door to the office shut. “He said I can still have kids,” Teagan told him. “You know, someday, when I’m ready for it. He said I’m really lucky, cause I was pretty close to the danger zone.” She looked down at the gray and white tile floor. “I don’t feel lucky though.” “You are,” Ben said, sensing her shift in mood. “You saw what happened to Miss Draper.” Teagan had told him about Daisy’s story on the way to the doctor, explaining that was why she needed to go see her gynecologist. He thought it was really sad. “Yeah,” Teagan agreed, nodding. She turned to look at Ben. He didn’t have to come with her today, sit here and wait and be judged by pregnant ladies while she got checked out. But he came for moral support. “Thank you.” She said. “For what?” Ben asked. “You know for what,” Teagan said. “For coming here with me. You know you didn’t have to.” “You’re right, I didn’t have to,” Ben replied. “I wanted too.” Teagan’s smile widened, and she gently touched Ben’s arm, then hugged him lightly. “I’m lucky to have you, Ben.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “Hey,” Tommy looked up, and was surprised to see DJ walk over to him. Ever since Margie’s party, Tommy had been ignoring DJ. When they’d woken up next to each other, Tommy had been too embarrassed to even say anything as he jumped up and got his clothes. He’d had to tiptoe past Margie while her back was turned, and even though Tommy had a feeling she glanced him walk out her door with his shoes and belt in his hands, she hadn’t said anything. Contrary to popular belief, Margie wasn’t such a heartless person. “Hi,” Tommy simply said, clenching and unclenching his jaw. Whenever he looked at DJ now, he imagined him as he was that night, without his Cheerio’s uniform or that look on his face or his hands on his hips, just a boy, a beautiful boy, open and raw and real, in a tank top and his underwear lying on a bed. “So,” DJ said, even though he knew Tommy didn’t want to talk to him. Tommy always acted passive-aggressive around him, and DJ could play along, or he could ignore it and do something. It was obvious what DJ’s plan was. “Coach Sylvester said that we can’t stay in the Cheerio’s if we chose to go to Regionals...” Tommy nodded at him, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was. “Well, what are you going to do?” “I don’t know,” DJ said, and Tommy nodded again, looking away. DJ stood there and stared at him, waiting for Tommy to turn back around and say what DJ needed to hear. I want you to stay in glee, with me. DJ, please stay. '' Tommy looked back around, and for a moment DJ felt hopeful, but he didn’t say it. “Well, we should probably get going, so we’re not late.” DJ nodded, looking down at the floor. “Yeah,” Tommy gave him a faint, awkward smile, and then the two boys headed off towards the choir room together. ---------------------------------------------------------- Josh was nervous as he waited in The Lima Bean. He’d promised Beth he wouldn’t talk to Eli, but ever since he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the guy. All he wanted to do was talk to him. That couldn’t hurt, could it? Josh gripped his coffee cup a little tighter in his hands, his foot tapping nervously. He recognized Eli the minute he walked in, even though he’d never met him before. He was a ''really big guy… Eli spotted Josh and walked over. “Are you Josh?” He asked. Josh nodded, feeling suddenly very, very afraid. “Yeah…” ---------------------------------------------------------- When DJ and Tommy slipped into glee club, Caleb and Allegra were already almost done their rendition of Hate (I Really Don’t Like You). Margie sat there with her legs crossed, giving them a tight-lipped smile. As they did the last chorus of “oh oh’s” the two boys slipped into seats at opposite ends of the room. A few people gave them looks. “Brilliant!” Margie said, standing up from her seat and clapping for them. She walked to the front and got in the middle of them, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. Allegra flinched at her touch. “I don’t know about you two, but I feel so much better, having all my emotions out in the open before Regionals.” “Like you’re even going to stick around for Regionals,” Allegra said, jerking away from Margie’s grasp. “We all know you’re going to jump ship for Cheerio’s, we’re not stupid.” Margie was about to respond, but she was cut off when Beth entered the choir room. “Hey, guys,” She said. Caleb, Allegra and Margie all took their seats, Allegra still looking annoyed even as Caleb rubbed circles on her knee. “Sorry for my extended absence this week, but I’m back now and I thought we could discuss Re-” Beth stopped when she turned around, seeing the word “Revenge” where Margie had written it on the whiteboard. “Revenge?” She said, turning back around to the glee club. “It was Margie’s idea!” Allegra blurted out. Margie scoffed and rolled her eyes while Caleb whispered something to his girlfriend, who then shut up. “Guys,” Beth sighed. “When I told you guys to pick your own assignments I meant like Beatles songs or pop, not for you guys to argue with each other.” Here, Allegra discreetly glanced at Caleb, eyebrow raised, who hushed her. She looked back forward, biting her tongue, literally and figuratively. “We’re supposed to be a team,” Beth continued. “All of us, we’re like…we’re like a family. Sure, you guys may not always get along, but at the end of the day, we have to be there for each other. We’re a team.” The New Direction kids were silent as Beth talked. They weren’t acting like a good family… “I’m sorry I threw you under the bus, okay?” Allegra snapped at Margie. Margie, who had her arms crossed indignantly across her chest, sighed. “I’m sorry I accused you of stealing Caleb,” Beth nodded, pleased. “Anyone else have anything they want to say?” “I’m sorry I was so moody, before.” Teagan said to Ben, Shawn and Elena. “I should’ve accepted your help.” “I’m sorry for how I treated you,” Tommy told Elena. “That was wrong of me.” “…I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Rowan told Harlow, even though she was still pretty pissed and had no intention of letting him tell her what to do. “I overreacted.” “I’m sorry I was – am – such a bitch,” Margie said to everyone, though she secretly wanted to say it to Tyler. DJ looked to Tommy, waiting for a “I’m sorry I ignored you”, but none came. Tommy didn’t even look at him. “Anyone else?” Beth asked. “Going once, going twice…?” The glee kids said nothing and she was about to move on, when her phone rang. “Excuse me,” Beth said as she answered it. “Hello? Oh, Josh…wait, what? Oh my God, you poor baby! Hang in there, I’m coming over.” As she hung up the New Directions all looked at her curiously. “Is everything okay Miss Corcoran?” “I need to go,” Beth said, grabbing her things. “You guys uh…keep apologizing or whatever. We’ll talk about Regionals tomorrow.” She slipped her bag onto her shoulder and walked out of the room as fast as she could in heels. ---------------------------------------------------------- Josh groaned in pain as Beth pressed an ice pack to his black eye. “I can’t believe Eli punched you!” “Yeah,” Josh sighed. “Neither could I…” He looked up at Beth, who was giving him a look of pity. “I’m sorry. Are you mad?” “How could I be mad?” Beth asked. “Josh, you got punched for me. Yeah, I didn’t want you to talk to Eli, and it probably wasn’t a smart move, but you stood up for me and well…” She shrugged. “War wounds are pretty hot.” Her boyfriend laughed. “Well, then I guess I’m the hottest guy in Lima, Ohio tonight.” Beth laughed and rolled her eyes. “I’m just glad Eli’s not going to bother you anymore.” “Why not?” “Cause,” Josh explained. “I told him if he didn’t I would go to the media and tell them he punched me. And that would definitely not be good for his career.” Beth smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “I love you, you idiot.” Josh smiled. “Love you too.” ---------------------------------------------------------- When Margie walked into Robin’s office, she wasn’t surprised to see Teagan there turning in her uniform. “I’m really sorry Coach,” She was saying. “But I have to do what’s best for me. I love the glee club, and all the physical activity in Cheerio’s isn’t helping my recovery.” She paused. “I’m sorry I was a Millie O’Connell. I’m sorry I didn’t have more respect for myself, Coach.” Robin leaned forward in her seat, looking Teagan in the eye. “You’re not a Millie O’Connell, Megan –” “Teagan,” The dancer corrected. “– Teagan,” Robin continued. “You had enough respect for yourself and your health to admit you had a problem. I’m very proud of you. And if you ever want to come back, there’s a spot for you on my Cheerio’s.” Teagan smiled. “Thanks, Coach Sylvester,” She said, before putting her uniform and pom-poms down on a chair and leaving the room. She passed Margie on the way out and the two didn’t say anything, though Teagan did take note of the uniform folded over her arm. “Well, well,” Robin said when she saw Margie walk up to the desk. “I have to say, I’m surprised. I thought you’d ditch that glee club like a hot potato.” “I’m sorry, Coach.” Margie said, putting her uniform down where Teagan had dropped off hers. “But, the kids in the glee club they’re kind of, almost, my…''friends''. And yeah, maybe I’m a bitch sometimes –” Robin gave her a look and she sighed. “– okay, most of the time – they always forgive me. I have a home there. And I feel like I should help them win Regionals. Other than you and DJ no one in Cheerio’s likes me, they just fear me, and that’s not the same thing. So, I’m sorry, and I hope you’ll let me take my spot back after Regionals.” Robin scoffed. “Hell no.” Margie’s heart sank, and she didn’t notice Rowan walk in. The other girl froze in shock when she realized Margie was actually quitting Cheerio’s. “What?” Margie simply said. “How can I welcome you back into Cheerio’s after this?” Robin said, looking down at whatever she had been doing like Margie was a waste of her time. “You’re a quitter.” “But,” Margie stuttered. “Teagan quit too! And you said you were proud of her!” “Teagan quit because she is recovering from an eating disorder,” Robin said. “That’s admirable. And let’s be honest – she never had as much potential as you. I’m extremely disappointed in you, Bonner. You’re throwing all of that away. You could’ve become the next Robin Sylvester.” She looked up. “So why don’t you get out of my office? I can’t stand the sight of you.” Margie turned around, more embarrassed than she’d ever been, and she felt her face grow hot when she saw Rowan standing there. One of her biggest enemies had witnessed her humiliation, perfect. But surprisingly, Rowan didn’t smile or laugh, she marched over to Robin’s desk and…''defended her''. “I can’t believe you would talk to Margie like that Coach,” She said, while Margie watched her with tears in her eyes. “Margie has given everything into this squad, and for once, for once she wants to do something for someone you isn’t you and you can’t handle that.” “Puckerman,” Robin said to her. “I suggest you stop talking this instant or I’ll –” “Or you’ll what?” Rowan cut her off. “Kick me off the Cheerio’s? Kick me out of your house? I don’t care, I quit Cheerio’s, and I can find another place to live. I’m going to do something that makes me happy, and Margie is too.” She slapped her uniform onto the pile and then turned around. “Come on, let’s go.” She whispered to Margie, guiding the other girl out the door. Margie was too shocked to protest. They passed DJ on their way out, who did a double take. Robin sighed, rubbing her temples. “Not you too, Matlin!” She cried. “I’m losing all of my best Cheerio’s today!” “I’m not here to quit, Coach,” DJ said. “I’m…I’m here to tell you I’m not going anywhere. I quit glee club.” ---------------------------------------------------------- 'This probably really sucked, I’m sorry. I don’t know how long the next episode will take because I’m doing a lot of stuff right now and I don’t want to rush it. ' Navigation Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts